mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Game 2.0
Since Ethan posted the map of the official countries, me and MrOwnerandPwner have been talking about making a map game out of that map (I know others had the same idea too). So we have been discussing about what kind of map game it would be. It would be more in-depth than the current map game and it would be more realistic. So here are what we have planned for the map game: *Every nation starts with one province (the province where the capital is located). **Because alot of nations would start around Southern Europe, some players could start elsewhere, to give some breathing room for the other players. *Every nation can gain maximum of 3 non-controlled provinces per turn in peace time. **If the player has taken 7 or more provinces within the last 3 turns, the player suffers overextension penalty = player can gain only 1 province per turn for the next 5 turns. **In war, the player can gain maximum of 8 provinces in one turn (3 non-controlled and 5 enemy's provinces). *'ONE COUNTRY PER PLAYER!!!' **If a player quits/surrenders, that country is removed from the play. **Player can turn his/her country into a vassal state of another player, giving the highest authority to the master country. **Vassal state can declare war for independency and try to gain independency again. *Realistic manpower, casus bellis (reasons to declare war), technological advancement and terrain. *No province can turn their population to an army in one turn. *It takes 5-10 turns to get a casus belli against someone. *In some occasions you can get casus belli instantly (these occasions will be discussed further). **Here is the list for instant casus bellis (Thanks Zephyrus!) ***Crossing borders without military access ***Having one of your core regions ***Too much aggresiveness ***Trading embargos ***Bad behaviour to the people of a foreign country ***"Revenge war" ***Events ***Spy caught ***Dictatorship *There are 5 technology trees: Military, Government, Economics, Infastructure and Population. **Military: Upgrades to the army and navy, new tactics. **Government: Spies and their efficiency, lowers revolt risks in provinces and increases tax rate. **Economics: Better profit from trade, increases tax rate, increases the number of trade routes you can have. **Infastructure: New buildings and better defenses for fortifications. **Population: Lowers revolt risks, increases tax rate, later on allows propaganda. **You gain 2-3 science points per province which can be upgraded with science buildings and as the game progresses. *Terrains are just like in the real world (forests, deserts, plains, grasslands, mountains, hills). **Forest grants 10% defensive bonus and access to wild animals (food) and wood but it has -5% supply. **There are two types of deserts: ***Rocky deserts (mostly just coast of Morocco, Algeria and Tunisia, also Hejaz). ****It weakens the fertility of adjatent provinces by 20% and has -15% supply. ***Sandy deserts (Sahara and most of the Africa and Middle East). ****It weakens the fertility of adjatent provinces by 75% and has -40% supply. ***Both deserts provide the largest amount of oil. **Mountains give 20% defensive bonus, 50% when fortified but have -15% supply. ***Mountains also contain oil, not as much as desert do. ***Mountains provide large amounts of raw materials (iron, tin, copper, aluminum, etc.). **The grasslands and plains provide largest amount of food and no defensive bonus but provide 10% offensive bonus. **Hills provide 5% defensive bonus and have a small raw material deposits. *There is also penalty to amphibious invasions (-60% when landing on an island). *Blockade is also more in-depth. **If you blockade a nation, depending if the nation is dependent on the resources from other countries, the blockade can destroy or harm the nation very badly. **Blockade penalty increases maximum of 20% per year (depending on the size of your navy and the year). **Blockade also affects on other nations if the blockaded nation is selling resources to other countries. ***Exaple: Italy is selling wine to Norway. Italy is blockaded by Spain. Because there is no other way to transport the wine from Italy to Norway, Norway suffers from not having as much wine as it used to. *The players can't colonize much of Africa or Middle East from the beginning of the game **Player can gain 1 province for every 5 turn from Africa/Middle East (the same 3 province rule applies here too) **You can't colonize Africa/Middle East unless you own Gibraltar, Sinai, Israel, Lebanon, Syria or Iraq. **The speed increases once the year 1870 is reached. *We also have events for everyone! **Every 5 to 10 turns the player gets 1 to 3 events (good or bad events). **We use randomizer for these events, here is the link: http://www.mathayward.com/randomiser/ (Thank MrOwnerandPwner for this randomizer and of course the great ideas he has provided!) ***Here are the rules for the randomizer: ****First you write 1, 2, 3 in to the white box in the middle of the page. The number tells how many events you get. ****After that, you copy a small list that we will provide later on to the randomizer. You do that as many times as you have events (1 randomize if you have 1 event, 2 randomize if you have 2 events, 3 randomize if you have 3 events). **The moderators trust that the players are telling the truth about the results! **If anyone is having too good luck with the randomizer, mods will intervene...! *There are also revolts and revolutions by the people that don't agree with you. **If you are a kingdom and you treat your people badly, the people can revolt and demand removal of the king or transform the country into a republic or a state. **Other political parties might also revolt against you and try to reform the government. **These revolts become more likely as the game and science progresses. *The way military works is the following: **Players do not have to tell others where their forces are (it's suggested to be told to allies and no-one else). **The provinces where the army is situated, doesn't have to be colored any diffirently than other provinces (normal coloring). **If you wish to know if someone has an army in certain province, the game uses Battleship-tactic. ***The player guesses if the province has any armies, the player controlling the province then tells if there is an army in that province. ***To be able to know how large the army is, you need a scout (or the player can tell if he/she wants to). ***Only border provinces are scoutable, if you desire to know if there are armies in any other than border provinces, you must have a spy. **If player attacks against another player, the armies fighting will have percentage based combat **The calculations go like this: Army size + Military Tech (+ Terrain) (+ General) ***In the outcome calculations the attacker must add 50% base chance of winning. ****Example: Germany 650k strong army, the best military tech lvl, grassland offensive bonus and a general vs Russia 300k strong army, few techs behind and a leader. ****Germany 65% + 100% + 10% + 20% = 195% total percentage ****Russia 30% + 80% + 20% = 130% total percentage ****Outcome: 195% (Germany) vs 130% (Russia) = 65% + 50% (base winning percentage) 115% chance of German victory. **'Be sure to use a calculator when making these calculations!' *Taxes are effected by population and techs **Base amount of taxes are 1 gold per province. **This can be increased by the player by raising or lowering it (100% tax rate = 2 gold per province, 0 tax rate = 0 gold per province) **Higher tax amount gives you a revolt risk penalty. **Taxes can also be increased by buildings too. Thank you all for reading this, these ideas were made by me, Disturbedfan and MrOwnerandPwner! And thanks to Ethan for providing the official nations map! Please give us some feedback about our plans for the next map game! Sorry that this became such a huge wall of text... Events can be found here and the buildings list can be found here. Tech tree is still not complete and will be brought to you by MOAP.